eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5872 (21 February 2019)
Synopsis Louise tells Phil she is pregnant with Keanu's baby so that he will contact Keanu, and they will find out his whereabouts; he receives a photo of Keanu, having been beaten up, which Sharon, Karen and Louise also see; Phil says he has set up garages in Spain and has undercut the locals and he promises to go to Spain to bring Keanu back; Louise admits lying to Sharon about being pregnant as it was the only way to make Phil listen, which angers Sharon as this has just aggravated him more and Phil leaves for Spain. Habiba and Iqra make a bad first impression in the Vic by purposely winding up the Slaters when the family become threatened that Habiba was coming on to Martin, when she was trying to promote the restaurant to him, she later 'accidentally' pours a drink on Mick and sets off the fire alarm and claims it was all for Kat when Mick had a confrontation with her about dirty glasses in the bar and claims she isn't cleaning properly, Habiba and Kat then befriend one another. Mel signs a statement to say that she was not involved in Ray's death and then visits Hunter, saying she will get him a good lawyer. Tiffany confronts the gang on Evie's whereabouts and Stix gets cocky, and when Tiff gives him lip and her back is turned he throws food at her but misses and hits Bernie. Tiff then comforts Bernadette and accompanies her home. Bernadette then tells Tiffany she has become obsessed with Evie and Tiffany promises that Dennis is not dealing drugs when Bernadette becomes suspicious that he is; Bernadette then reveals she has been talking to someone online and Tiffany encourages Bernadette to meet her. Rainie claims she knew Dr Legg personally and made Dot soup, but Stuart buys fish and chips for Dot, upsetting Rainie; Max also refuses to talk to Rainie on the phone when he calls Sonia. Cast Regular cast *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Hunter Owen - Charlie Winter *Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau Guest cast *Stix Redman - Kasey McKellar *DS Barnes - Alwyne Taylor Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and Bernadette's bedroom *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *43 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *Walford Police Station - Interview room and visiting area *55 Victoria Road - Living room/dining room and kitchen Notes *Kate Oates became EastEnders ' Senior Executive Producer with this episode, taking over the post from John Yorke, who was the executive consultant. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Sharon persuades Louise to ask Phil about Keanu, but she is not prepared for her stepdaughter to be quite so manipulative as she proves to be. Iqra and Habiba drum up business for the restaurant in the Vic and instantly get on the wrong side of the Slaters. Bernadette gets caught in the crossfire when Evie's gang turn on Tiffany, while Rainie and Stuart compete to look after Dot. Category:2019 Episodes